Une séance de plaisir
by Lazuli Allen
Summary: Ce One-Shot se passe après la capture de Bookman et Lavi par les Noahs et raconte ce qu'a pu subir notre pauvre petit rouquin face au plus sadique des membres de la famille du Comte Millénaire.


Sheryl projeta Lavi contre le mur avec toute la puissance de son pouvoir. Apprendre la disparition de Road à cause d'Allen n'avait fais qu'éveiller sa haine et la renforcer encore plus. Et Bookman qui refusait de répondre à ses question. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage à un point dangereux, même pour sa tendre famille. Si le vieux voulait jouer à ça, il allait le regretter. Grandement.

\- Laissez moi seul avec eux.

Sa voix était froide et cruelle et sonnait comme un ordre. Tyki et Fiddler ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partirent en veillant à fermer la porte derrière eux pour isoler les cris futurs. Le Noah du désir se retrouva donc seul avec Bookman et Lavi. Grâce à son pouvoir, il maintenait fermement le panda dans son siège. Il le tourna même face à son apprenti pour qu'il puisse voir ce que provoquait son silence.

\- Si tu ne dis rien, tu perdra ton deuxième apprenti. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Sans attendre une réponse qui n'allait pas venir de toute manière, il libéra son emprise sur Lavi qui retomba brutalement au sol dans un grognement de douleur. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien de casser, juste une grande douleur dû à la pression que Sheryl avait imposé à son corps en le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Désirés s'approcha lentement du rouquin, une idée derrière la tête.

\- Face à un tel silence, je ne peux que plier.

Sheryl attira un couteau présent dans un coin de la pièce à sa main. Par quoi allait-il commencer ? Lui enlever progressivement la peau de son bras ou le poignarder à des endroits qui ne tue pas ? Il s'approcha lentement de sa proie qui venait tout juste de se relever en s'appuyant contre un mur. En le voyant s'approcher, Lavi essaya de s'échapper, mais il trébucha à cause de la douleur. Le Noah l'immobilisa au sol alors qu'il était sur le ventre. Avec sa lame, il découpa sa veste puis son T-shirt. Il avait ainsi pleinement accès à la peau de l'exorciste. Il plaça le plat de la lame sur son dos pour lui faire comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Il se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter doucement.

\- N'hésite pas à crier de douleur.

Sans attendre, Sheryl appuya lentement sur la lame après l'avoir poser sur le côté tranchant. Le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il laissa une belle traînée. Sa peau était ouverte, mais il avait veillé à ce que ce ne soit pas profond, juste de quoi faire couler lentement le sang. Il se releva et laissa sa victime s'écarter de lui. Junior était plus coriace que prévu, il n'avait même pas poussé un gémissement de douleur. Le Noah le regarda lui faire face et en profita pour lécher le sang sur la lame de son couteau.

\- Délicieux.

Son sourire se fit sadique et cruelle. Une lueur de plaisir brillait dans ses yeux. Lueur qui fit frissonner le pauvre Lavi qui s'attendait au pire venant de ce Noah sadique. Il avait raison de se méfier de lui parce que les idées qui venaient dans l'esprit du tortionnaire n'étaient vraiment pas agréable pour la victime, mais ne faisait que faire grandir son sourire. Le rouquin porta lentement la main à sa cuisse, espérant pouvoir saisir son maillet pour se battre contre le Noah.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi.

Sans prévenir, le couteau fusa et se planta dans la cuisse du rouquin qui laissa échapper un sublime cri de douleur. Un frisson de plaisir parcouru Sheryl à l'entente de ce son si divin à ses oreilles. Lavi s'écroula au sol sous la douleur. Le Noah avait fais en sorte de ne pas blesser gravement son jouet. Seule la chair avait été abîmé, pas le muscle ni l'os. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide pour récupérer son couteau, mais sa proie la tenait déjà dans ses mains, tremblant, et le menaçait avec ça.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Sheryl fit un nouveau sourire, un sourire amusé cette fois et attira le pauvre blessé à lui grâce à son pouvoir. Le couteau se planta dans son torse sans lui arracher le moindre son de douleur. Non pas qu'il n'en ressentait aucune, mais juste qu'il savait la contenir. Une fois Lavi dans ses bras, il lui murmura trois petits mots remplis d'une sombre promesse avant de le projeter à toute vitesse sur le mur qui se fissura sous le choc. Le rouquin hurla de douleur au moment du choc et cracha même du sang. Désirés s'en détourna en le laissant retomber au sol et enleva la lame de son corps. Aussitôt extraite, la plaie se cicatrisa. Il lécha de nouveau le sang sur la lame ce qui fit briller la lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux.

\- Tu vois, le vieux, si tu ne dis rien, je continue de m'amuser avec ton cher apprenti. Ne crois tu pas que tu n'as plus l'âge d'en perdre un ?

Toujours aucune réaction ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être chiant à rester aussi passif malgré l'état de son pauvre apprenti. Tant pis, Sheryl allait pouvoir s'amuser pleinement. Il leva sans ménagement le corps de Lavi pour le faire s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui restait libre, en face du Bookman. D'un simple mouvement de bras, ses fil enlevèrent les derniers vêtements de Junior, ne lui laissant que son caleçon. Le froid le fit frissonner, mais l'héritier des Bookmen s'était déjà fais un raison. Il allait mourir ici, des mains de Sheryl, dans d'atroce souffrance, comme il le lui avait promis.

\- Bookman ne dira rien, même si tu me tortures.

Sans se soucier dans ce que venait de dire sa proie, le Noah du désir attira à lui quelques éléments restés dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent en ordonnant à un akuma de lui apporter un seau d'eau et de quoi faire du feu. Le démon ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. Sheryl avait une réputation de sadique qu'il ne fallait pas tenter. Lui désobéir serait risquer sa propre vie et aucun akuma n'a envie de finir torturé par lui. Aucun. Il arriva donc quelques petites minutes plus tard avec le sceau et du bois qu'il posa là où lui ordonna le Noah. Une fois fait, il utilisa son pouvoir pour allumer un feu et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

\- Mais qui te dit que je n'ai pas juste envie de m'amuser un peu ?

Lavi eut un mouvement de recule, s'attendant de plus en plus au pire. La lueur de pure cruauté dans le regarde de son vis-à-vis lui faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il comptait faire avec le feu et l'eau. S'amuser avec son corps, mais comment ? Sheryl prit une aiguille et la fit chauffer à blanc grâce au feu avant de la tremper dans l'eau. Il s'amusa à passer le bout de la tige en métal sur le torse du rouquin pour le faire anticiper la suite. D'un seul coup, il planta lentement l'aiguille dans son ventre, veillant à ne toucher aucun organe vitale, mais à faire bien mal. Lavi serra les dents pour ne par crier, mais grimaça quand même.

\- Vas tu me faire le plaisir de montrer ta douleur ?

Pour le faire craquer, il retira brutalement l'aiguille, mais il n'obtena qu'un faible gémissement. De rage, il frappa le roux au visage. Ce dernier se retrouva avec une lèvre ouverte et une belle marque rouge sur la joue gauche. Cependant, il serra les dents pour ne pas émettre le moindre son. Comme s'il allait laisser son tortionnaire éprouver le plaisir d'entendre ses cries de douleur. Il lui lança même un regard de défi où la peur brillait toujours. Il était prêt à subir les pires tortures et à y résister autant que possible. Il savait pertinemment que le panda ne dirait rien, même pour le sauver.

\- Vas crever !

Lavi lui cracha le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche sur le visage du Noah. Pour ce geste, il reçu un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux sous le choc, mais il ne poussa pas un seul cri. Son souffle avait été coupé sous le choc. Pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration, Sheryl essuya son visage avec un linge propre. Il n'attendit pas qu'il se remette du coup pour faire chauffer à blanc une lame. Il releva de force le visage de l'exorciste en le tenant fermement par le menton.

\- Tu vas mourir avant moi, mon cher petit lapin 3

La lame rougie par le feu se retrouva plaquée contre la hanche du rouquin qui ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur en sentant la lame contre sa peau. Une odeur de brûlée se dégagea dans la salle. Sous la souffrance, Lavi perdit connaissance. Sheryl enleva la lame et regarda attentivement la marque laissée. Il passa ses doigts sur la blessure ce qui fit gémir le roux malgré son inconscience.

\- Tu as bien choisi ton apprenti, Bookman.

Pour le réveiller, il tapota les joues de l'homme quelques secondes avant de lui mettre une claque plus forte ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Lavi. Il poussa un faible gémissement, les larmes aux yeux. La douleur de la brûlure était bien plus forte que celle de l'aiguille ou du couteau. Et ça, Sheryl l'avait compris et souriait comme un dément. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre le couteau en main et de faire passer la lame sur le cou de l'exorciste avant de la faire descendre lentement jusqu'à son entre-jambe en appuyant sur la pointe.

\- Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir te faire maintenant…

Il appuya assez fort pour entailler superficiellement le membre de Lavi qui serra les dents à s'en faire mal, tenant toujours tête au Noah du désir. Le sang coula doucement, tâchant le dernier vêtement du rouquin de sang. Il posa ensuite la lame au sol et se releva sans manquer d'appuyer sur la nouvelle brûlure de sa proie. Proie qui laissa échapper un petit crie de douleur. Sheryl se tourna vers Bookman, forcé de regarder son apprenti se faire torturer.

\- Je te repose la question une toute dernière fois, le vieux. Quel lien ont Road et le 14 ème ?

Lavi se trouvait dans le dos du Noah, mais dans le champs de vision de son grand-père. Il lui fit signe de ne rien dire, qu'il ne devait pas céder à cause de lui. Dans leur langue que seul Bookman pouvait comprendre, Lavi lui parla. Il eut le temps de dire ce qu'il avait à dire avant que Sheryl l'écrase contre le fauteuil grâce à son pouvoir. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la pressa avec force, ses yeux brillant de colère. Sa peau commença à devenir foncée pendant que ses stigmates apparaissaient sur son front et son cou. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur et passèrent aux dorés. Tout ces changements rallumèrent la peur dans le regard du rouquin.

\- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, compris ?

Il lâcha sa victime qui tomba comme une poupée de chiffon, manquant d'air. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à respirer de manière plus ou moins normal. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un violent coup dans le ventre l'envoya valser plus loin. Un deuxième suivit ainsi qu'un bruit sinistre. Un cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Une côte venait d'être brisé. Sheryl ne s'arrêta pas à ça. Il attrapa le couteau et se plaça sur le roux, le bloquant sur le dos. Lavi paniqua et essaya de le frapper avec ses jambes, mais le Noah était assis sur ses cuisses, empêcha tout mouvement de sa part et appuyant sur sa blessure ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Il essaya donc de le frapper avec ses poings, mais son bourreau attrapa ses poignets et les maintena au dessus de sa tête.

\- Ne bouge pas, je pourrais te tuer sans le vouloir.

Sheryl admira un instant son jouet, complètement à sa merci avec ce corps sans marque. Il le poignarda rapidement et à un endroit précis. Il ne toucha aucun organe vitaux. Il tenait à ce que sa chère proie reste en vie. Et surtout, à entendre sa voix monter dans les aiguës à chaque coup de couteau. Il n'en porta que trois, mais le sang coulait déjà sur le torse du pauvre humain. A chaque coup, Lavi avait crié, au grand plaisir de Désirés. Il porta la lame à son visage et la lécha longuement en regardant les larmes couler sur les tempes de sa victime.

\- Qu'as tu dis au vieux ?

Lavi détourna son regard, mais Sheryl attrapa violemment son visage et le força à le fixer dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait voir cette peur et cette détresse dans le regard du roux. Mais ce qui lui procurait le plus de plaisir, c'était de voir son espoir diminuer doucement à chaque blessure. Cela l'excitait plus que jamais de voir le petit exorciste lutter pour rester conscient et essayer de trouver un moyen de se sauver, lui et son grand-père. Mais rien n'allait les sauver, absolument rien.

\- Vas te faire foutre !

Il essaya en vain de se dégager de la prise du Noah qui le tenait bien trop fermement. Ses forces commençaient à diminuer aux fur et à mesure qu'il luttait. Sa cuisse, sa hanche, son torse, tout lui faisait mal dans son corps. Il ne lui restait presque plus d'espoir d'en sortir vivant. Il avait demandé à Bookman de ne pas céder, mais il priait intérieurement pour que cette torture prenne fin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son innocence était hors de portée. Le Noah avait jeté ses vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tu me facilites la tâche.

Sheryl le poignarda de nouveau. Plusieurs fois. A chaque coup, le sang coulait et alimentait sa soif de sang. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à porter sa langue sur l'une des blessures pour le boire à sa source. En le faisant, un léger frisson de plaisir le prit. Il ne se soucia même pas des cris d'agonies de son jouet, trop occuper à lécher le liquide rouge qui lui était offert sur un plateau d'argent. Il finit par être satisfait et se redressa en se léchant les lèvres pour ne pas en perdre une goutte. Il se releva complètement pour regarder autour de lui et attirer le sceau d'eau et un linge propre à lui ainsi que le feu. Il plongea sa lame dans les flammes et, en attendant qu'elle rougisse, il mouilla le linge pour nettoyer les plaies du roux. A chaque blessure nettoyée, il appliqua la lame brûlante pour arrêter le saignement ce qui finit par faire perdre connaissance à Lavi.

\- N'oublie jamais que tout est de ta faute, Bookman. Sans toi, il n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça. Quel cruel mentor fais tu ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de vaincre Cross sur le podium du pire maître.

Sheryl se moquait ouvertement du vieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait bouger et qu'il ne comptait pas répondre le moins du monde quitte à assister à la mort de son dernier apprenti. Sheryl soupira en utilisant son pouvoir pour porter le corps inconscient sur le fauteuil. Il était encore en vie, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Pourtant, il n'allait pas le laisser en paix pour autant. Il fit venir un fer aussi grand qu'un doigt et à la forme d'un S à lui. Il le mit aussitôt dans les flammes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le prit par le manche chaud, mais pas encore brûlant. Il l'appliqua d'un coup brutal sur la hanche nue de l'exorciste qui se réveilla en hurlant et en se débattant comme un beau diable.

\- Sheryl, arrête maintenant. Tu t'es assez amusé avec lui.

Le Noah du désir releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il ne l'avait même pas sentis entrer, trop occupé à jouer avec sa victime. Il enleva le fer du corps de Lavi dont la voix venait de se briser en un long sanglot. La douleur lui avait été trop insupportable et il avait tant crié que sa voix s'était cassée. Sheryl ne se soucia plus de lui et se releva pour faire une légère courbette à la personne face à lui.

\- Veuillez excuser ma tenue, je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez en personne, mon Prince. Que comptez-vous faire d'eux ?

Sheryl lava rapidement ses mains dans le sceau pour enlever le sang qui les tâchait. Il remit rapidement ses cheveux en place pour être plus présentable et passa ses mains sur ses vêtements pour les lisser légèrement. Ses manches blanches étaient tâchées par le liquide rouge tout comme son pantalon et sa chemise. Cette dernière était coupé au niveau de sa poitrine par la lame qui avait traversé son corps.

\- Bookman ne nous dira rien, s'acharner ne nous avancera à rien. Junior peut nous être utile par contre. Grâce aux parasites de Fiddler, nous pouvons le renvoyer parmi les exorcistes et les espionner. Il nous sera plus utile que l'autre exorciste, Chaoji. Lavi a accès à plus de dossier important. Alors laisse le tranquille maintenant. Tu as l'air de t'être assez défoulé sur lui. Tu vas le rhabiller et l'abandonner dans une grande ville pour qu'il soit vite retrouvé. Veilles à ce que les akumas face du bruit autour de lui, mais ne le tue pas, mon petit Sheryl 3

\- Comme il vous plaira, mon Prince.

Sheryl salua le Comte Millénaire et prit congé de lui pour faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il venait de perdre son jouet, mais il aurait l'occasion d'en retrouver un sous peu, il se sentait. Il abandonna donc Lavi dans la ville de Londres. Les akumas firent un massacre, mais la congrégation de l'ombre arriva rapidement et « sauva » leur cher Bookman Junior sous l'œil attentif de Désirés. Une fois sa mission accomplit, il rentra au manoir pour prendre une bonne douche et dormir. Tout ce sport l'avait complètement fatigué.


End file.
